Ara Naïlo
Ara Naïlo is the leader of the White Knights of Tyr. Appearance Ara is a slim and voluptuous elf with light blue skin, long black hair, and dark blue eyes flecked with gold. She has sharp facial features and high cheekbones. She generally wears white armor and a visored helmet with angel wings. Even when she's not wearing armor, she generally wears white or light gray. Personality Ara is introduced as haughty and arrogant, believing herself to be superior. She is ambitious and power hungry, and willing to resort to violence to stay on top. She is also generally playful and likes taunting people. However, as she adventures, she learns that she is not the top dog, and learns the importance of teamwork, changing her outlook on life. As a leader, Ara is constantly growing and changing and learning to be a little bit wiser than the previous day. She works to bring back the true tenets of the white knights, to show kindness and compassion to everyone and to abolish the holier-than-thou attitudes of some of her seniors. Biography Early Life Ara is the only daughter of the Naïlo family, a moon elf family that was once powerful, but had lost status and prestige over the years. They were stripped of their titles when she was young, and she was forced to live on the streets. Not much is known about her time on the streets, except that it led her to the Temple of Tyr. The Temple of Tyr Ara quickly took up training to be a white knight and rose to be the top of her class. When she'd nearly graduated, she killed her two rivals, Ezekiel Young and Irving Ayers, in a jealous rage, effectively becoming an Oathbreaker. In Gates of Helheim, she states that she did it by slitting their throats as they slept. After that, she returned to the streets, working as an enforcer for a thieves' guild until the Harpists raided the guild hall and arrested her, throwing her into Scarlet Prison. Gates of Helheim Ara is thrown into a cell with Astryd Warpiker, across from Kao Lian, Romero Falone, and Torque Feng. She bitterly recounts how she was arrested with the others and antagonizes Lian before they all go to sleep. Ara, her cellmates, and Levi Grace and Harleia Tormentor are later chosen by Jackolopieous Entreri to work with him and his questmates in exchange for a lower prison sentence. She, along with Astryd, outrightly oppose to this until Acheron Blackfire injects her with a Spellbomb. Ara participates in the fight against the water elemental, but gets preoccupied in brief spats with Astryd and Levi before Aroconus defeats the water elemental himself. She is present at the camp while Aroconus gets healed. She is present when the group goes to the Blood Crystal Mountains to recruit Rowan Evanwood, then when they go to close the Midgard Gate. Ara fights off the zombies, and is later healed by Aroconus. She was presumably at or near the tavern that night. Ara is with the group when they go to Nidavellir. She most likely fought against crawling claws in Mistwick. The party climbs Mount Motherload, and she fights off the goblins and zombies while the magic users close the Gate. Ara is with the group when they go to Wisteria Mountain in Alfheim, where a quartet of mountain elves help them. When she questions Aveline Charbonelle's skills, the woman gives her a short psionic headache. She once again fights the zombie hoarde until Aroconus convinces their leader to turn on Szass Tam. Ara is with the party when they go the Thrym's home in Jotunheim. This time, she plans to fight the giant that the group presumes is guarding the Jotunheim Gate. Instead, they are met by mountain elf Eleanor Montgris and her cougar Bertrand. The group is forced to scatter into the maze within Thrym's home. Ara and Krista Bellona go down a tunnel together and Ara fights off Bertrand. They are found by Irene and Astryd, who lead them to the Jotunheim Gate. The party splits up to handle Muspellheim and Niflheim. Ara chooses to go to Niflheim with Miri La'arnie, Aroconus Blackfire, Nexa Surge, Levi, Astryd, and Lian. They split off at the World Tree. Ara finds this group more peaceful. They use the Orb of Savras to find a labyrinth made of glass. Upon entering, they try to stay together, but are unaware that the labyrinth moves, and the group is separated. Ara, Astryd, and Levi manage to stay together and begin moving, trying to locate the others. Instead, they come across Nexa Surge's dead body. As they continue walking, Ara and Astryd manage to get Levi talking about his past, revealing that at some point, Ara had bet to Astryd that Levi and Dusk Jillian Luzon had had relations in the past. Ara also talks about her past life and why she killed Ezekiel and Irving. After that, Levi elaborates on his situations and talks about how he's never even seen his daughter, and Ara appears to be affected, even though she says she doesn't believe he'd be a great father. The labyrinth begins moving again, and they jump into a glass room that turns out to be the central control system. They meet Keydi Orland, an elf woman who was also looking for the Gate. She joins their group. The rest of the group gathered back in the room, and Aroconus figures out how to control the Labyrinth. They find the Gate in the room, and it is so small that they close it with no trouble. They leave the labyrinth and head to Vanaheim to meet back up with the rest of the party. In Vanaheim, she climbs Mount Delectable with the others, but does not need to fight the zombies, since they are all too distracted by the candy of the mountain. She prepares, along with the rest of the team, to return to Alfheim to seek a cleric of Heimdall to contact the god and enter Asgard. Abilities *Swordsmanship: Ara is a skilled swordswoman. Upon becoming the leader of the White Knights, she wields the Holy Avenger. *Light powers: She has these as a white knight, but she rarely relies on them, instead depending primarily on her sword skills. Relationships Trivia *Ara is aromantic. Category:Females Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Tales of Love and Revenge Characters Category:Moon Elves Category:White Knights Category:Paladins Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:First Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Aromantic Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:She/Her Category:To Kill A Dragon Characters Category:Oath of Devotion Category:A to Z Category:Suicide Squad Members